Finding Home
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Heather had always been searching for a home. She might have been born a Berserker, but Hiccup and Astrid know she belongs with them. Hiccup/Heather/Astrid one shot. (This is terrible don't read it!)


**So, another request I got! (looks at growing mountain with glee) (this one actually fits two prompts I got now)**

 **Hiccup/Heather/Astrid.**

 **You're not allowed to like this if you post bullshit gay hate on my other fics, because if you're against two men you can't love something with two women. Them's the rules, take your double standards elsewhere!**

 **Established three way relationship. Set post HTTYD2, limited memory of RTTE so don't hold it against me if I get something wrong.**

 **Let's see where this goes! (gods Harker stop filling the authors note wouldya?) POV changes from Hiccup to Astrid, because I had 1,000 words in Hiccup POV and hit a block so switched it.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup knew he was lucky to have one beautiful, intelligent and feisty female lover.

There wasn't a word for how he now has _two._

Heather and Astrid (mostly Heather) already had dinner waiting for when the chief stumbled home after a hard days chasing Vikings around and helping repair damage from the twins latest escapades. Toothless had joined Stormfly and Windshear in the Haddock dragon home behind the hut, both females bowing to their Alpha.

"Evening chief."

Was chorused at him twice, Astrid kissing him in greeting while Heather poured his drink. He tried to tell them not to take care of him so indulgently, but they never listened and so Hiccup just endeavoured to make it up to them both. They both took care of each other too, so he guessed it was pretty balanced.

Heather kissed him next, both girls wrapping their arms around him and each other as they basked in just being _together_ for a silent moment.

"How was your day?"

"Ugh, please don't make me talk about work. Tell me about **your** days instead, pretty please?"

He slumped ungracefully into his seat and set in to the yak chops Heather had cooked, though he knew the mashed potato-and-turnip pile next to it was courtesy of Astrid. The whole thing was delicious and left him feeling pleasantly full and happy.

"Well, I spent the day Dragon-nest-mapping with your mother. She only asked me _twice_ if you're planning to get either of us pregnant some time."

Hiccup chuckled, knowing that by now his mother was hoping their three-way marriage would gift her a grandchild.

"A new record. Astrid?"

"A Team training drills. Gustav is really coming along, and Spitelout can outfly Snotlout now when he's trying."

Hiccup swallowed some mead, feeling it warm his insides until he felt rather soft inside.

"That's not that tough though is it babe?"

"True Heather, true. You wanna clean up and I'll go make up a bath?"

Hiccup blinked as they separated chores, pretending to be offended.

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

Astrid matched his pout, flicking his nose affectionately.

"Babe, I love you. But between the chief cloak and a hard days work, you smell like a yak. And I am not letting you in the bed like that."

Hiccup glared but there was no anger behind it, then got to his feet... ah, foot, and started helping Heather tidy up from dinner. A bath actually sounded pretty good, hot water always helped ease the ache in his stump, but it wouldn't be the Haddock home without a little in-fighting for laughs.

 _Home._ Heather had sought a home for so long, and while Hiccup knew she loved her life on Berserker Island, she ultimately belonged with them. Even Dagur was happy for them - now Hiccup was his real life brother-in-law and the redhead boasted about it frequently from the back of his big green Gronckle.

When Shattermaster and Meatlug started getting friendly, Hiccup wasn't surprised that Fishlegs and the new, not-so-crazy Dagur the Deranged hit it off. Snotlout was still chasing Ruffnut, who sometimes let him and other times she was still chasing Eret. Love on Berk was as confusing as ever, except when he was home with his girls.

"Hey Haddock, the bath is ready! Get your nasty ass in it."

Astrid called from the bathroom, all but physically tossing him in which would probably have not been great for his leathers. Stripping off, Hiccup sank into the bath water and groaned happily as tense muscles melted in the water.

"Clean up, we'll be waiting."

That was a loaded sentence, leaving Hiccup wondering if he would walk in on them halfway through something or just waiting for him to join them and sleep. Washing himself down, Hiccup managed to get out of the tub in a rather ungainly fashion that made him happy he was alone at that moment. At least he was less achy now. Rubbing himself dry with some cloth, Hiccup ventured back out to the bedroom.

Yep, they were starting without him. That wasn't a negative in itself - there were times they weren't all together as a three, and that was ok. Still, Hiccup did _so_ enjoy watching the two undress each other. Both girls were slim, slender but firm.

Dragon riding did wonders for the muscles in their thighs, though Hiccup suspected both agile, athletic females had muscle beforehand. He had just never seen beneath their clothes back then to be sure. Watching Heather leave kisses down the exposed column of Astrid's throat, seeing the blonde woman tip her head to the side to demand more skin be touched... Hiccup sat down, opting to simply watch them enjoy each other rather than risk breaking the moment.

Watching Astrid and Heather was like watching art be created. The two were evenly matched, both slim and athletic and with a natural streak of 'fight for top'. Heather reached to tease Astrid's nipple, long black hair brushing across pale skin. Their body shapes were similar but not identical; Heather had curvier hips, Astrid had more scars. Neither had enormous breasts, but Hiccup never understood that obsession; both of them fit his hands, each others hands perfectly.

"Odin Heather, don't tease."

"But I love those sounds you make babe. And so does Hiccup."

Ah. He was caught. Astrid peered through the cloud of Heather's hair, smirking as she saw their man sat with an erection and an ogling, hungry gaze.

"Hey there."

Hiccup grinned, trying to look innocent.

"Hey yourself. Don't let me disturb you."

Heather took him at his word, turning back to Astrid and lowering her mouth to the blonde womans, kissing her and Hiccup stayed put to enjoy the fact his two wives loved each other as much as he loved them and they loved him.

* * *

Heather and her wicked mouth trailed down across Astrid's collarbones, Hiccup's eyes on them both only adding to the heated sparks skittering over her skin. It wasn't a performance to a spectator, there was no fakery in her reactions. Hiccup was as much a part of them as they were of him, and his enjoyment in watching them was an act of both desire and love.

Toying with her nipple, Heather had Astrid moaning softly and arching her back for more, eyes closing against her will through the onslaught of feelings. Her mother had always said sex would most likely be a functional act; to please her husband and make babies.

Her mother didn't know what she was talking about.

The wicked lips descended upon her breast, peppering kisses around the sensitive plain without ever giving Astrid what she really wanted. Both her lovers enjoyed teasing her, delighted in the feral creature Astrid knew she became when denied her pleasure. Tonight was no different, fingers and tongue circling her nipples that swelled and tingled in anticipation.

 _Finally_ Heather stopped the teasing, fingers pinching one nipple while her mouth sealed on the other, tongue still flicking across the tip of the pebbled bump as she sucked it hungrily. Astrid spasmed with the suddeness of it, probably letting out half-strangled moans as her body fought to process the onslaught of pleasure, wetness pooling between her legs and probably making the bed and her thighs slick.

She said probably; Astrid didn't have the thought space to be certain, what Heather was doing just felt _too good._

Heather pulled away cruelly, leaving Astrid shaking as the feelings vanished and left her blood pumping hot with unsatisfied arousal.

"You want in on this babe?"

"Not just yet; I like watching Astrid squirm."

Glaring as venemously as she could at their husband, Astrid tossed an insult to ensure he knew he was in trouble.

"Butt-elf."

Hiccup didn't rise to the bait, winking and staying seated with a smirk.

"Charming."

Then Heather was dropping hot, open mouthed kisses along Astrids stomach, smirking up at her when she stopped before Astrid got what she wanted. Hiccup's eyes watched on, not helping Astrid at all.

They were both _evil,_ Astrid decided.

Feather light fingers brushed over her slick thighs, pushing them apart wider for Heather to lay between, throwing her waves of dark hair back over her shoulders. It ran down her back in a gorgeous waterfall of what Astrid knew would be soft, thick strands. She lifted one of Astrid's legs, placed it over one shoulder to ensure Astrid stayed open to her and lowered her head. At first it was just gentle kisses, whispers of sensation across delicate skin.

Then Heather's tongue dragged up until it bumped her clit, circling the little bump and Astrid grabbed the bed furs, feeling the muscles in her thighs quiver at the new, _divine_ sensation. Heather's eyes lit with lust as they surveyed Astrid, at least until she repeated the motion and Astrid's head fell back, spine bowing as she arched up to press against an oh so talented mouth.

Heather didn't let up for a second once she started, flicking her tongue at random angles and circling her clit to leave Astrid writhing, hips rolling in an attempt to ride the tongue repeatedly breaching her. Dissatisfied with only tormenting Astrid with her tongue, Heather pushed two fingers inside her and hooked them upward, drawing an absolutely pained, desperate sound from Astrid.

"Uhh, so close... don't stop Heather!"

Astrid Hofferson-Haddock _never_ begged... but a little gentle persuasion in bed didn't count. Heather's fingers and tongue moved faster, sending spirals of heat and pleasure wrapping around every inch of her limbs until it all tightened as once. Astrid's climax hit her like a brick wall, thighs trying to squeeze Heather's head but the position of her legs didn't allow it so all she could do was quake as her lover took her apart until she fell to pieces.

Valhalla called her name as she soared without a dragon beneath her, the spasming of her muscles slow to cease until she was left laying on the bed starry-eyed and blissed out.

"Nice work Heather."

"Always a new best to beat."

Astrid hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she could hear the wet sounds of her lovers kissing, cracking one open to see Hiccup knelt next to Heather, hand beneath her jaw as they shared the intimate contact. Her heart swelled with warmth and love seeing them together, waiting her turn for Hiccup to crawl up her body and capture her lips. He tasted of Heather and Astrid's own arousal, nuzzling her cheek with a soft smile.

"Love you."

"Mmm, love you too babe."

She could feel Hiccup hot and hard against her hip, sticky precum along the tip where he'd been aroused by watching the two females. Still, he treated her to the same soft, intimate kisses Heather had received, caressed her still-sensitive skin gently.

Astrid expected Heather to be the one treated to Hiccup's enticing erection, but instead she was the one to be lifted into position so she could straddle his hips; Heather had other ideas, straddling their husbands face. Hiccup grabbed her thighs to help hold her in place as Heather gripped the headboard. Astrid took in the view, Heather's long hair against her slender, graceful back, the swell of her gorgeous ass.

Hiccup's sounds were muffled where Heather was pressed against his tongue, but Astrid could still hear him groan in pleasure as she rocked herself on his cock, enjoying the feel of him inside her as she watched him put as much effort as he could into making Heather arch her back, roll herself into his tongue and _gods_ Heather made the sweetest sounds when his mouth sealed around her clit.

"Fuck yes, faster Hiccup!"

"Mmmph."

Was all he could respond with, face buried deep between Heather's thighs as Astrid bounced herself on his swollen length. Her on top was her favourite position, allowing her to find the best angle and maintain it. Luckily, Hiccup was a fan of letting his girls use him as they pleased to get off, eager and hungry for them both. Astrid rode him harder, feeling him begin to swell and leak inside her as he neared his own end, doing his utmost to ensure both women joined him.

Hiccup squeezed her thigh, making Astrid halt for a minute as Heather clearly found her own climax, crying out and staying up on Hiccup only with a white knuckled grip on the beds headboard. Astrid and Hiccup both helped her lay next to them, then Hiccup fixed his eyes upon Astrid, reaching to hold her hips and guide her. It was slower, sweeter and sent shivers of warmth through her body with every thrust.

Her peak wasn't as explosive as she expected, but wracked her whole body with exquisite tremors that left her drained of energy and full of love, that unique mixture only her two lovers could bring out within her.

Astrid eventually joined Heather on the bed, the two kissing and stroking lightly while Hiccup cleaned himself up a little, then spooned behind Astrid's back with a contented sigh. Astrid shared a secretive grin with Heather where their husband couldn't see - neither were using the protective herbs any more, so any night could be the night they began to conceive the chiefs heirs.

Heather burrowed down a little, resting her head just beneath Astrid's and filling her lungs with the mixed scents of sex and Heather's homemade soap. Sharing Hiccup had never been part of the plan, but she wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

 **I absolutely hate how this came out, but that's the utter lack of experience writing FFM threesomes. I can do MMF or MMM in my sleep, but then I've been a part of those in reality!**

 **So... I'm gonna go back to Things We Do For Love, and maybe I'll have another go at these three when I've had more practice... or I'll forget. Who knows?**


End file.
